666 road to doomsday
by zeroredeyes
Summary: first attempt at a fanfic. so please bear with me. this is about me and the events during the dawn of the dead 2004
1. Chapter 1

666 Road To Doomsday

A Dawn of The Dead Fanfic

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. So please bear with me. Read and review. The story takes place during the events of dawn of the dead 2004 version, it is about my experience's and encounters.

It had started a normal day. Sun shining, birds chirping, and people mowing their lawns. A normal day for any suburban area, at least Sean thought so, it had only been three months since he had moved from the city to this area. 'Well I had better get going or I will be late for the movie," Sean muttered under his breath. "Go figure Justin had to pick today of all days to decide he wanted to hang out." As he got dressed his phone started to ring, "Speak of the devil, Sup bro i was just thinking violent thoughts about your dumbass".

"What did i tell you about fantasizing about me sean?" Justin responded with a quick laugh, "i always wondered if you were ever going to come out of the closet".

"I will hurt you in ways future generations will deem war crimes you bastard," sean growled, "By the way goddamn you Justin, I was supposed to clean and oil my guns you prick,"

"Oh well do it when you get home". Justin responded as sean secured his beretta model 92 in his hip holster with two extra clips in his vest pocket. He loved this gun, of all his pistols the model 92 had to be his favorite. It was accurate and reliable, a good pistol for a self defense. Sean had got it incase anyone tried to break in or hurt him, but luckily had never needed it.

Seans neighborhood was quiet and safe compared to the one's nearby. But lately He had started carrying a weapon at all times since the so called "riots" had started. To many police and civilians had either been killed or hospitalized due to the violence of the rioters.

Not even a day ago Justin had been talking to his twin brother josh, about him being sent into the worst of the rioting. Justin had called Sean five hours later and said josh had been taken to the hospital because somebody had bit him. This worried Sean because it was starting to sound like things were getting worse and a curfew may be enforced if things didnt calm down soon.

Fuck, Sean was getting sick of all this messed up crap. He made his way to his gunsafe and unlocked it. Looking over his small but useful inventory of weaponry he decided on the CAR-15 and about 5 magazines for it. He picked up his tactical vest, strapped it on, and put his extra clips in the proper places. Satisfied with everything he locked his safe and grabbed his keys and out the door he went.

Ok everyone pretty much in tune with the character so far good please review and any input would be appreciated. Next chapter up in about 3-4 days til next time .. 


	2. A LONG NIGHT

Two hours later .

"How the fuck do those things keep finding me," Sean whispered to himself. He had been running around for nearly two hours trying to find a decent hiding spot, but they always found him. "What are they," Sean wondered while he slowly ate a energy bar and sipped some water. "I shot them in the damn chest and they still get back up," the one he had gotten to stay down he had accidently shot in the head. Since that was the only thing that had worked so far Sean had been more careful with his aim and attempting only headshots when he could manage it, This was starting to sound more and more like a horror movie by the minute and he was worried he may be in over his head.

Gunshots from across the way caught his attention and his hand jumped to his rifle on instinct. Sean scanned the old abandoned school's playground for threats, but it was getting dark and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. what felt an eternity later he could see just enough to make out a small group of those things chasing what looked like a college student up a tree. He had a pistol but from the looks of it he had run out of ammo, Sean would have been out as well had he not gone home to grab as much as he could. Thank god for the primal instinct to survive. He had wasted so much in the first couple of minutes trying to aid the losing side of the police and military.

"Dumb fucks, as soon as they started overwhelming your barricades you should have retreated instead of making a last stand, at least they tried to save as many civilians as they could before they died." As Sean thought about this he noticed one of those things had moved away from the pack and was getting closer to his hiding spot. "Shit, this is very bad, If that thing gets to close I'll have to take it out and I'm not sure this cheap ass silencer will work right," Sean carefully and quietly fitted the silencer on the rifle and took careful aim, switching it from auto to semi auto fire. The only noise Sean heard was the sound of the gun ejecting the spent round before a nice neat hole was put into its head, it dropped quietly and stayed down. The things that were after the high school guy didn't notice but the man did, "Hey over here! Help me!"

"Oh fuck me," Sean thought to himself, didn't this guy know to keep quiet? "Well since they know im here now," Sean sighed, took aim and fired three more rounds, three more went down with holes in their heads. The last two proved a bit more difficult, coming at him from two different directions, he managed to get one but the second was on him before he could even sight him. "Shit! shit! shit!" The thing was gnashing his teeth and was millimeters from his neck and Sean was running out of energy and adrenaline. Before he could tell what happened the thing was pulled off him and thrown five feet away, Sean took this valuable time and put a round in its head. It took all he had to calm his nerves and stay standing.

"Hey buddy? You ok?" Sean looked up at the guy he had just risked his ass to save and noticed it was a old school friend of his, Chris.

"Chris? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was walking home and these crazy bastards start chasing me and trying to bite me or something". Chris had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was a good person who had never tried to screw Sean over. He had been constantly picked on at school and Sean had stepped in to help him out a few times.

"Where did you get that gun Chris?"

"What this? I don't know I grabbed it off a dead cop while I had stopped for a sec".

"it was loaded already when you found it" Sean asked wondering if Chris had ever even fired a gun before, let alone know how to use it properly.

"No I stopped at the gunshop downtown and picked up a couple of mags and a few boxes of ammo".

"Chris how much ammo you got left?"

"Not sure i grabbed as much as i could carry from the gunshop, but i wasnt sure what kind i needed, Why?"

"Well I'm running low myself and I didn't know if you had some to spare".

"Yea one sec," Chris said, "here take these."

He handed Sean something out of his backpack that made it feel like Christmas had come early. Chris had grabbed a bunch of boxes of rounds that didnt fit his needs but he had managed to grab a couple boxes of 5.56 rounds and quite a few boxes of 9mm, Sean would have hugged Chris if they weren't out in the open and vulnerable.

"These are perfect man, do you know how to load the rounds into the mag?" Sean asked concerned that if chris couldnt use his gun things might go bad fast.

"I have the basic idea yea, but i dont know all the details," chris replied.

"Its fine for now chris take these clips, they are already loaded you just have to load it into the gun pull back on the slide and your set", Sean explained while keeping an eye out for more of those things, "you got a car Chris? We need to get out of here before more of those things show up".

"No mine is at the shop that's why I was walking."

"Peachy, could this day get any better?" Sean was seriously tired and they both looked like they needed sleep. "Allright Chris lets go take shelter in that school, I have already checked it out, but it wouldn't hurt to have a person watch the door while the other got some sleep."

"Yea that's fine with me bro, who gets first watch?" Chris asked as they slowly moved to the front door of the school.

"I don't know I will take it first I guess," Sean told him while they barred the doors and windows, "get some sleep so you can be you see anymore of those things aim for the head, they seem to do down permanatly if you shoot them there."

"Allright I will keep that in mind when its my turn to stand watch." Chris responded as he sat down in a chair and got into a comfortable position. Sean wasn't sure if this was a good idea but what else could he do? This was going to be a long night...

Ok hope everything is ok so far. Read and review.

Til next time 


	3. 5 days earlier

Screaming, gunshots, and the sound of flames were the only things Joseph could hear. After he had narrowly gotten away from the crazy people or whatever they were, he had flipped the black suburban he was driving and passed out. A little while later he had woken up to what appeared to be chaos and mayhem all around him.

5 days earlier...

"Hey bro its J," Joseph said as he talked to Sean on the phone,"You think I could maybe come up and stay with you while my apartment is being fumigated"? He hated lying to Sean but he couldn't let him know the real reason. "Yea bro its no big deal I have an extra room that you can stay in". Joseph was glad Sean was letting him stay with him. He couldn't take staying home alone while his girlfriend was away with her mom planning their wedding. He needed some time to just chill and enjoy his last couple of days of bachelorhood with some friends. " As long as you don't mind my sloppy lifestyle

or my guns your more than welcome to hang out," Sean said after J hadn't said anything for a while," By the way... is everything still cool down there?" "Huh...what do you mean?" "Well up here theres been some rioting and looting, I was just checking to see if its going on down there." J hadn't really heard of anything like that but he flicked on the hotel's televison to check the local news anyway. He caught the tail end of a really serious looking reporter finishing his report "Local authorities are urging all civilians to stay at home and lock their doors, and to contact the police if any of these deranged or ill looking people are sighted near you or your neighborhood". "What the hell"? Joseph couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was a small town. Nothing like this has ever happened around here. "Sean, I might see you sooner than I thought." With a quick allright Joseph and Sean hung up and he started packing his stuff right then and there...

present day...

"God what in the hell did I do to you"? Joseph wondered as he got out, brushed himself off, and started walking to where Sean had told him to meet. Two miles and about nine zombies with throwing stars in their heads later, Joseph was starting to be really thankful he had taken those martial arts classes. He took a quick glance from behind the wall he was hiding behind and spotted about five more of those things wandering around, "Shit I can't take them all". He had just finished this thought when five small phht sounds came from nowhere and the zombies hit the ground and didn't get back up. Five small holes drilled neatly in their heads was enough evidence of what had happened. Joseph noticed two figures moving slowly toward the now full dead creatures and checking them to make sure they were down for good. He then noticed a small red dot on his forehead from the rifle one of them was carrying, " don't shoot", Joseph yelled "I'm not one of those things". "Joseph??? Is that you?" Said the one with the rifle. "Sean?!?" "I am going to kill you, you bastard".

Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far and thanks to jmsd1992 for the help and support (and letting me use him In the story)

til next time...


	4. TIME LOSTAND MISTAKES MADE

"Joseph? You got to be kidding me, throwing stars?" Sean said looking at his friends vest. "Yea apparently they can actually be used despite what all those zombie forums you belong to say." Joseph had always laughed at Sean for being a survival nut. "Well what do you say we go find this friend of your's," Joseph said getting serious about the situation. "I don't know...Last time Justin talked to me he was in some sort of trance or something," Sean said. "Why what happened?" Chris and Joseph both said at the same time pulling Sean back to the present. "Well he had said something about his brother getting bit and going to go check on him." For as long as Sean had known Justin, he had always been a decent guy. Kinda stupid and highly opinionated, but a good guy to be around. And he didn't want anything bad to happen to his friend, no more than a friend, Justin was like a brother to him now. So was Josh but he didn't to risk anyone's lives trying to rescue someone who he knew was already gone. Chris was cool, and J was an all right guy, but neither of them were or had any qualities of leadership. So Sean was sort of de facto leader and that scared the living shit out of him, he knew that the choices he made might get someone killed or worse. At that moment he turned around bent over and threw up.

Justin sat alone in the empty hospital closet he had ran in to get away from those things, one of them had been his brother. His own brother had tried to kill him, "what in the name of god is going on here?" Justin said quietly to himself thinking about how this had all happened. He was supposed to be at the movies with Sean watching the newest action film, but no he was stuck in the closet, those things banging on the door trying to kill or eat him. "Well this is a damn fine day to leave my cell at home." Justin tied the door handle with some rope so nothing could get in and fell asleep thinking of his brother, Sean, and all the times they had wasted on stupid childish games.

An hour later...

Sean had found a minivan that was still in decent shape and stood guard while Joseph hotwired it, Chris was taking a leak behind a dumpster. "Well bro, can you get it running?" Sean asked all the while keeping an eye out for more of those things. "Yea, just give me a few more minutes." Chris returned after a couple of seconds later and offered Sean and Joseph some candy bars and soda, which they both happily accepted. "so Chris," Joseph started," How long you known Sean?" "A couple of years, we were both in high school and part of middle school together." "How about you Joseph?" "Well me and Sean first met on a video game and we have been bros ever since." The sound of the car starting seemed to bring more than relief to the three friends, it also brought the sound of feet hitting ground and moving toward them very quickly. "Here we go again," Sean muttered.

Ok another chapter up and hopefully a little more info about whats going on to the characters

til next time...


	5. Chapter 5 AN

allright so its been about 7 years since i last posted on this site lol life got hectic for awhile there plus no computer = bad times for me. but anyway i have decided to take another shot at my story and update it a bit with better wording, correct use of grammar ect ect i am going back over my already written chapters and refining them. so keep an eye out for updates and new chapters soon thanks guys and gals. 


End file.
